Goose Bumps
by risuchu4j00
Summary: A short Elsanna drabble: There is something beautiful in the goose bumps only her sister can cause [WARNINGS: Incest, sexual situations, smut]


[Authors notes: This is my first bit of 'creative' writing in about 10 years. I know it is probably shit, so please forgive, I just had to get the Elsanna out of my system this scenes been in my head for days]

WARNINGS: Incest, Elsanna, Sexual Situations. This is a drabble. :3

Elsa sat in the reading room with a book resting open in her lap, spine erect and eyes scanning slowly across the pages and embracing the soft quiet peace of the room. No formal meetings today, no taxes to discuss, no politics, no kingdom for the next few hours of her life. Just a few moments of quiet peaceful reading.

Her sister, on the other hand, reclined lazily on her adjacent chair. With her legs over one arm and her head dropping over the other the redhead let out a soft sigh of boredom. Her feet dangled back and forth in a swimming motion as she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Elsa…" she groaned.

The queen raised an eyebrow in her sister's direction, a slight curve forming at the corner of her mouth, but did not answer. Anna sighed again and rolled herself over in the chair. She was growing impatient, as always, and could barely stand the silence of the 'quiet contemplation' hour that the queen had scheduled for herself every day. She couldn't wrap her head around why anyone would _schedule_ silence, but she was determined to find, if not the reason, at least the motivation behind the change. Shifting in her seat anxiously she pulled her braid into her hands untying the hair and pulling at the strands, examining for split ends.

After a long silence, Anna pulled away from her hair. She couldn't stand it any longer, "Elsa why are you reading? You read _all day_! Let's do something fun for a change. You've still got 45 minutes until the council meets and you're just sitting here-" Anna knew she sounded a bit childish, but she couldn't stand all this wasted time. After everything had changed – after all the nights of the queen letting her slip into bed -their bodies mixing together under the sheets – she could barely stand watching her sister sit there, poised and perfect, without wanting something more.

The icy blonde smiled in her sister's direction and with a flick of her wrist a wisp of cold crept a path of ice across the room toward Anna. The fireplace behind the younger sister flicked but did nothing to melt the pathway Elsa had formed. The ice continued to creep up the leg of the chair where Anna lay sprawling.

"What did you have in mind?" the queen asked twirling her finger in a circle toward her sister. The ice crystals crept up further inching near her feet, the redhead giggling in response. The ice wrapped around her ankles and froze them there, thighs slightly pulled apart, an open gap at the hem of her dress. Anna's heart started racing in her chest - laughter escaped her mouth whenever she was nervous or excited - in this case it was the later. Her sister never teased her out in the open like this ; so far away from the warmth of their bed. She felt a draft up her skirt pressing her undergarments closer to the slit between her legs where she was warming up.

Elsa closed the book softly and placed it on the table next to her, the fire crackled in the background making pops and snaps. She took slow but meaningful strides toward her sister, slightly bound now to her chair and still giggling madly. Elsa brought her gaze down to her sister's dress and took a moment to crystallize the handles of the door to the room and a sheet of ice over both doorframes, just to be safe. Anna said nothing; she could barely breathe as she watched her sister approach - tall and full of perfection. She groaned softly - her impatience now intensified tenfold. The bindings on her legs made a we spot begin to blossom on her underwear and her fingers twitched aching to touch herself. She resisted, knowingly as her sister brought her body closer - and approaching chill.

Anna was squirming playfully, the way she knew Elsa would want her to, as her icy sister made her way to the chair, eventually bending down to pull the redheads skirt up to her knees. A chill was making its way up her body, starting from her frozen bound ankles. Goose bumps were creeping up her legs and through her spine. The sensation that would have been unwelcome in the past did something different for the girl now. It was her sister's touch as much as the ice itself. It felt like Elsa was inside her already – all of her – from her toes to her nose giving her a soft tingling sensation and making her hairs stand on end. How much different was this feeling than desire? Was this feeling that much different than love?

Elsa pushed her sisters skirt up crumpling the fabric together above the girls knees and looked down at the soft tiny bumps forming along Anna's legs. Although the younger girl was shorter than her sister, her legs seem to go on into infinity of softly freckled skin. The queen let out a breath of air, the moisture turning to fog once it left her lips. She pressed them down onto the soft spot of Anna's knee, kissing the boney flesh there. Her lips left small impressions of ice that quickly melted from her body heat. She kept kissing upward on her thigh, watching as the ice kisses crystallized and melted, heat radiating from her sister's body.

Anna let her head roll back feeling the soft press of her sisters lips on her legs and upward, moaning as the blonde brought herself closer to the sweet tenderness between her legs. The goose bumps were everywhere now, crawling all over her body. She tucked her lip back inside her mouth and chewed on it there to stifle louder moans. Elsa was the cold in the night.

Elsa was the blanket of gooseflesh that encompassed her, enveloped her, embraced her, and ultimately overwhelmed her every time.


End file.
